wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nothing but a Broken Sky
I always wonder if there was something I could have done, something that would have changed the way things turn out. At the end of the day, sometimes, I sit in my room, on my own, and I take my choker off and place it on my dresser. I wash my face and take off my dagger and I look in the mirror, and Menace isn't there anymore. I am what I used to be, a little dragonet with a mind so open for expression, so huge and vast and brilliant that it shone in the sea of ordinary minds like a diamond, glittering with promise. Now, that diamond is black and cold. I look at what I have become, Starfall into Menace, dragonet into dragoness, child into adult, purity into evil, and I wish there was something I could have done with that big mind of mine. I was so smart, a genius, but I couldn't have stopped a few SkyWings from taking the lives of my family. What use was I on that night? None. None at all. I can still feel my mother's blood, dripping down my snout like ruby drops of death. And then, I put the dagger down, and Starfall fades away, back into that one corner of my consciousness that is crying. Still crying. Chapter One "Starfall, tell me, how would you solve this puzzle?" The NightWing dragonet looked down at the floor to see the paper pushed in front of her. She looked up to see her siblings chewing on their talons, figuring out the same problem. This procedure had been started a few weeks ago. Starfall wasn't sure what her parent's ulterior motives were for this... puzzle quiz, but she found it fun, and so did her siblings. When parents offered you an amusing activity for nothing at all, you did not turn it down. Such was the unspoken rule of dragonets since time began. She took her pen, and, with her young claws, traced the pattern that in a loop of ink on paper made the collection of motley lines into one clear, concise image. Starfall found herself staring at the silhouette of a swooping dragon, its curved horns and flared ruff betraying it as a RainWing. She smiled at the image, pleased at her intellect's swiftness. "Mamma, Mamma, I finished it!" exclaimed Starfall's sister, Lightbringer. Their mother went over to the dragonet and smiled, picking up the paper with her sharp ebony talons. "Good job, Lightbringer!" she exclaimed. "I've finished too." said Starfall, raising her voice above her bickering brothers. Her father came over this time, adjusting the lapels of his shirt so they were Just So. When Starfall's father did something like that, in that particular manner, it was always Just So, with the capitals. You could tell when he did it that the action of getting whatever it was Just So had capitals, it being so important amongst the lines of other, uncapitalized words that it deserved that J and S. Those two letters making it Just So. "Let's see, Starfall." he said. She pushed the paper towards him and he picked them up, adjusting his thick glasses ever so slightly before examining the sheet. "Nice work." he said, placing the sheet back in front of her. Starfall chewed a bit on her lower lip with one fang, making sure not to draw blood, and she shuffled the sheet in front of her like the crinkling paper could tell her a secret. "When are we going back to the University, Mamma?" asked Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls)